Land of the Sky
The Land of the Sky (空の国, Sora no Kuni) is a country featured in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds. It was formed by ninja from several countries that could mould their chakra into mist in order to fly. It is said that they fought in the Second Shinobi World War, and their hidden village was destroyed in the war by Konohagakure for challenging the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but the country itself survived. They apparently have quite the reputation as Tsunade was terrified that the descendants of the survivors, were attacking Konohagakure, which was devastated due to a powerful and unexpected air raid. Shinnō is a prominent member of this country. After gathering enough dark chakra from his disciple Amaru, Shinnō utilised it to revive the Zero-Tails in order to reactivate the Land of the Sky's flying headquarters, Ancor Vantian, with the intent of destroying the Five Great Shinobi Countries in revenge and domination. The armada where the air raid originated from were hunted down by several Konoha ninjas, and were all destroyed when Shino Aburame's insects damaged the structures, causing them to collapse and having all the ninjas on-board thrown into the sea or crushed. The remnants of the fleet were completely incinerated when Shinnō launched a beam from the Ancor Vantian as a demonstration. With Shinnō's defeat at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the Zero-Tails went berserk and devoured all the sky ninjas aboard the temple and caused it to explode and collapse. The fortress was then completely destroyed when Naruto used multiple Guts Rasengans to blow it up piece by piece, causing the debris to rain down into the ocean, thus putting an end to the Land of the Sky. Technology Edit Like the Land of Snow, the Land of the Sky seems to have more advanced technology compared to the other ninja villages. This includes winged devices that enable flight, a giant flying machine with a laser and the kunai launchers. They seem to incorporate their ninjutsu with flying machinery. Aside from having paper bombs, they have special mechanical bombs with a larger blast radius. The terrorists who attacked Konohagakure arrived by five giant aircraft carriers in the sea for their fliers to launch and return to for replenishing chakra and weaponry, and were led by Shinnō's second-in-command. They were stationed near the shore some distance from Konoha and the attack was calculated so that the soldiers would be able to retain enough chakra to retreat once they expended most of it in the raid. The Sky ninja's main base is a giant temple named Ancor Vantian (アンコールバンティアン, Ankō Vantian; meaning "Fortress of the Empire" (王の都の砦, Ō no Miyako no Toride)), which is described as the "ultimate weapon of destruction" (究極の破壊兵器, Kyūkyoku no Hakaiheiki). It was built after many research and construction by the Sky Ninja in the past, and is powered by the Zero-Tails, which allowed the city to take flight. It possesses a powerful laser-like weapon at the front, which was strong enough to blast through a mountain and sweep a large section of the ocean, wiping out an armada. It was said that this laser is the ultimate weapon, and is capable of destroying the Five Great Shinobi Countries in an instant. Trivia Edit *The name Ancor Vantian is derived from temple Angkor Wat settled in Cambodia. Category:Locations Category:Organizations